Possessive
by Dwimmer-Crafty
Summary: "He felt as if his senses had suddenly just gone on auto-pilot and he became very protective of Blaine. No, not protective. Possessive of Blaine." 3x05 spoilers, after Kurt meets Sebastian.


**A/N: This is supposed to come from the video of Blaine and Sebastian at the Lima Bean where Kurt comes in with his 'bitch, please' face. This is what I think happens after. Enjoy :)**

Kurt felt like he was at an all time high. He had no idea of what he had just gotten himself into. As soon as he left the Lima Bean, that's how he had been feeling. He felt as if his senses had suddenly just gone on auto-pilot and he became very protective of Blaine. No, not protective. _Possessive of Blaine._

So much to a point, that Kurt had his fist clenched under the table just to keep control of himself, and from not jumping over the table to strangle the other's boy's neck. '_And it would be so easy._'

And as far as Kurt was concerned, Blaine was his and only his. And no prep school boy from Dalton was going to take him from his grasps. Still driving home, he felt shivers down his back. He felt somewhat guilty for acting the way he did. He knew Blaine had noticed that something in his exterior demeanor had changed when he was introduced to the prep boy.

Kurt couldn't even bare to call the prep boy by his name without it coming out, sounding like venom.

_Sebastian._

'_What kind of name is that even?_' Kurt thought to himself as he turned to take the exit towards Lima.

It's not that Kurt didn't trust Blaine. He trusted Blaine with his whole heart. He trusted him as a best friend as well as a boyfriend. They had already been through so much together. Kurt had Blaine when he needed him the most and vice versa. He trusted Blaine with his mind, body and soul.

'_Mind, body and soul? Are you serious right now Kurt?'_ he asked himself.

So what If Kurt wanted to take a next step in their relationship, that didn't mean Blaine, trusted Kurt with his mind, body and soul. But at least enough to a point that Blaine wouldn't cheat on him. Especially with _Sebastian_.

Kurt couldn't fathom why someone would name their child that. It made him think of the Little Mermaid and the annoying crab that followed Ariel around for the entire movie, trying to stop her from going after Eric. He let out a dramatic sigh.

Kurt finally pulled into his driveway, and then continued to take his keys out of the ignition. He let out another sigh, once again. He couldn't understand why he felt so guilty. He shouldn't feel guilty, he didn't do anything wrong. If anyone was in the wrong, it would be Sebastian, who was shamelessly flirting with Blaine right in front of his face. At _their _coffee shop. At _their _table. In _his_ seat.

But then it occurred to him, that maybe Blaine didn't like him being possessive of him. Kurt suddenly was very afraid of what Blaine thought of him. A thousand thoughts flew through his head at a mile a minute.

'_Oh god, we're going to break up because I got jealous.'_

He started jingling his keys so that he could find the one that opened the door to the front door to his house.

Kurt couldn't even believe that that he had become jealous of someone like Sebastian. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that it was a male version of Santana. That definitely sent chills down Kurt's spine. _'No way in hell that sideline-ho is stealing __**my**__ Blaine.'_

And there's the possessiveness again.

Finally, finding the key and putting it into the lock, he pushed through, dropping his messenger bag as he made his way to the kitchen. _'Maybe I should call Blaine.'_

He reached into his right back pocket to take out his iPhone. He unlocked it and scrolled to Blaine's name. He finger hovered over the dial button for a few moments, becoming more nervous by the second. He didn't think Blaine would break up with him for such a petty thing, but there was no way he could be sure. He finally pressed down and the dial tone on the phone started to ring.

_One ring, two rings three rin- _"Hi, baby."

Kurt could feel a blush creeping on his face. No matter how long they had been dating, he knew he would never get tired of Blaine calling him pet names. "Hey honey."

"What's wrong?" Blaine said, sounding concerned. Kurt cursed under his breath, knowing fully well that Blaine could see right through his façade. They knew each other way too well, _not_ to see through each other's walls. But suddenly, Kurt's words were stuck in his throat.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice echoed through the phone. "I'm here, it's just um- that I -"

"You know you can tell me anything," Blaine stated, cutting Kurt off mid-sentence. A smile took over Kurt's facial features. He knew very well that he could tell Blaine anything he wanted to, but with this situation, he just didn't know _how._

"Are you, um, angry with me? Because of earlier?" he asked hesitantly, afraid to hear the answer. Instead of hearing a reply, all he heard was Blaine who sounded like he was laughing. Had what Kurt said was considered funny?

Kurt was about to ask why he was laughing, but Blaine spoke up before he could say anything.

"Why would I be mad at you? Are you talking about earlier at the Lima Bean or …," he trailed off, still trying his best to conceive his contagious laughter, before continuing, "If you're talking about the coffee shop, there's no need for you to apologize."

Kurt was shocked at the reaction Blaine was giving him. "There's not?"

"Of course there isn't, love," Kurt couldn't help swoon, once again at another, of the many, pet names Blaine called him, "if anyone should be apologizing to anybody is should be Sebastian. I was surprised he didn't ravish you when you sat down, because I sure was ready to."

Now Kurt was even in a bigger state of shock before, but this time, _in a good way._ With Kurt not replying to what Blaine had said, Blaine had realized what he had said and started to backtrack.

"Kurt, I am so sorry, I crossed a line by saying that and I shoul-," "Blaine."

"Yes?"

"I think about doing the same to you every second of every day." Now Blaine was in a state of shock. "Really?" His voice had reached an all time high, and Blaine couldn't understand what made him say this next, but he just did.

"You're so hot when you're possessive. Especially of me."


End file.
